A Night to Remember
by ineap
Summary: Just a somewhat short STyle, rated T for a little swearing in the begining.


So this is the first story I'm putting on this account. It was much longer than expected though, I just get too descriptive sometimes. Oh, and, no matter how much I wish I could, I do not own South Park, I'm not funny enough for that unfortunately. Anyway, enjoy!

------

Kyle glanced across the table, wanting to tell his best friend his biggest secret but knowing he couldn't. The fact that he couldn't get himself to admit his feelings to his best friend hurt him inside. What hurt even more was that he had no idea how his friend would react and he could only ever picture a negative reaction coming from his best friend and this prevented him from even talking to one of his other friends for the fear that they might react negatively as well. Even though he had thought long and hard about the situation and tried to convince himself otherwise, in his heart Kyle knew he had somehow fallen in love with his best friend.

He stared across the table trying to find some flaw with his best friend to convince himself that this love was wrong but he could not think of a single bad thing about his friend. Kyle knew his friend wasn't without his flaws but those flaws were what made him who he was.

"Hey, Jew boy! What the hell are you staring at?!" Cartman yelled pulling Kyle out of the thoughts that had been torturing him for a while now. Kyle looked at Cartman questioningly, his brain wasn't functioning enough to comprehend what he was asking. "You've been staring at the fucking hippy for, like, 10 minutes!"

Stan looked away from his food and at Kyle after this latest statement and saw a light tint of pink shading Kyle's face. "Sorry Stan, I didn't mean to stare at you I was just thinking about something." Although it was true, Kyle had been thinking quite hard, he was purposefully staring at his friend, the friend that invaded his every thought.

His friends simply accepted what he said without further questioning and continued talking to one another. "Hey, Ky." Stan said getting Kyle's attention. "What are you doing after school?" When Kyle replied that he had nothing to do Stan smiled. "Well don't tell anyone that if they ask, you're staying over my house tonight." Stan said knowing there was no need to ask since his friend never declined an offer to spend the night.

On the outside Kyle smiled calmly and said, "Sure, I'll come over at 5." On the inside Kyle was screaming at himself, trying to figure out what he could do about his emotions before he went to his friend's house. He just knew that he would feel extremely awkward given the situation.

When the final school bell rang Kyle waved good bye to his friends, he wasn't taking the bus home today. During his last class Kyle had decided to do something he never thought he would do in his life, he was going to ask Butters for advice. In any other situation he would have asked for advice from anyone else but never would have thought to ask Butters for any sort of advice, especially not when it came to such an important subject. Butters was Kyle's last resort, he didn't know who else would be able to accept that he was gay and then help him with what he should do, without making fun of him.

Kyle caught up with the blond who was walking home, like he did on most sunny days, and tapped the boy on the shoulder to get his attention. Butters turned and smiled when he saw his friend. "Well hey Kyle! What're you doin' shouldn't you be on your bus?"

Kyle fell into step right next to Butters and shrugged staring straight ahead. "No I decided not to take the bus. I need to talk to you."

"Well, sure. What do you want to talk about?" Butters asked seeming excited to have company on his walk home.

Kyle took a minute to get his thoughts together, he hadn't figured out exactly how to say what he needed to say yet and he couldn't help but feel nervous. He feels his hands start shaking slightly with anxiety and shoves them into his pockets. Butters watched Kyle with his bright blue eyes waiting for him to say something. After a few minutes of silence Kyle sighed and said, "I really don't know how to say this Butters but I need your help with something." Kyle paused and glanced over at Butters who was watching him with his head tilted slightly to the side in curiosity. "Okay, so…I-I think I like Stan, well I don't think I kinda know, but anyway…I'm going over his house tonight and I don't know what to do. I was hoping you could tell me what I should do, 'cause I don't want to feel awkward all night, but I'm afraid he will reject me."

Butters seemed to consider what Kyle had just told him for a minute before saying, "Well have you told Stan yet?" Kyle shook his head and looked away avoiding eye contact. "All you have to do is tell him, even if you're afraid he might reject you. You have to be true to yourself Kyle; if you never tell him how you feel then you will never know how he feels."

Kyle stared at Butters shocked, who knew Butters could actually give him meaningful advice? "I guess your right Butters. I'll just have to suck it up and tell him. Thanks Butters." Kyle let out a breath and looked his small friend in the eyes for the first time since he walked up to him.

"Well it was no problem Kyle, I'm just glad I could help." Butters smiled proudly and Kyle smiled back sincerely happy to at least know what he should do.

"I'll see you later Butters I have to get home so I can pack clothes for tonight." With that said and done Kyle ran to his house to prepare himself for the night ahead.

The time passed quickly and Kyle was soon standing on the front porch of his friend's house. The door opened and Stan invited him inside excited to spend the night playing video games with his best friend.

After hours of games Kyle still hadn't found a good opportunity to tell his friend what was on his mind and they were now watching a movie. Ironically enough they were watching 'I Now Pronounce you Chuck and Larry.' Stan sat next to Kyle with his eyes fixed on the TV and his hand resting on the couch between them. Kyle stared not at the TV screen but at his friend's hand which was lying so carelessly next to him. The urge to hold that hand grew stronger until he finally gave in and intertwined his fingers with his friends.

"Kyle?" That simple word overwhelmed Kyle and he knew he couldn't wait any longer, he had to express his feelings before he mentally exploded.

"Stan, I-I need to talk to you." Kyle took a deep breath before continuing at a faster-than-usual pace. "Stan, I like you. Not just the 'oh we're best friends' type of like you I mean I _like _you. I'm sorry if it makes you feel weird, I hope it doesn't, but I can't help it."

Stan's confused expression quickly turned into a small smile as he watched Kyle turn his head away in an attempt to hide the redness of his face. "Kyle…" Stan said it differently this time, more lovingly. Kyle turned to look at his friend only to have a hand placed gently on his cheek. Stan didn't need to say anything, he simply placed his lips over his friends and they both knew what the other was thinking. When Stan finally pulled away he stared into his friends eyes and smiled, they would both remember this night for a long time.

------

I'm sorry if that was horribly written but I'm hoping to improve my writing so reviews are welcomed no matter how negative they may be! Whether or not you review this I thank you for taking the time to read this in the first place. :)


End file.
